HxH Fan-Fiction : Me and Kite the Adventure
by xDragoony
Summary: This is a story about me (Ven) and Kite. We meet at unexpected place where war is raging throughout the country. While Kite is a Hunter who is on a quest to search for Ging, me on the other hand got another problem to dealt with ... Unsettle score with some ruthless and formidable opponent such as Genei Ryodan and the infamous Zoldyck's family members


Copyright

I don't intend to take the ownership of any characters or any similar situations or places in my fan-fiction story of the story of Hunter X Hunter 2011 and i own nothing. Credit goes to the owner.

Introduction

This is a story about (Ven) an experienced mercenary and experienced hunter, who met with another experience hunter called Kite, who is on a quest to search for clues about Ging's whereabout.

As a mercenary, I never really did pick any sides unless they paid me to do so. But, they always expect us (mercenaries) to work as a frontline for their soldiers. Stating that "we" are nothing more than a mere "scout". We simply just following and nodding their orders even when they told us to confront our enemy which (sometimes) is much better equipped and way more in number than us.

This is my story as a mercenary fighting for an indenpendent country which is on the verge to disappear because of war and also a story about a friend .. who is called "Kite", a hunter who is on a quest to search for a "Legendary Hunter" named "Ging Freecs".

Chapter 1 : FRIEND OR TROUBLE ?

For the first time ever, I got myself separated from my squad members and pinned down by an overwhelming enemy forces. Since, I rarely use my nen ability against my enemy because it will be such a waste if I were to use it on someone who doesn't even know what nen is and the risk of having my nen ability known to other nen user which could be my enemy is kinda high. In time like this, I got no choice but to run while keeping my Ken(basic of nen ; shroud your whole body with your aura, balance your aura between defence and attack)active which help protecting me if any stray bullet hits me while I run.

My mission this time, is at a medium-size town which looks like a deserted place, covered with brown sand like we're in the middle of a dessert. My team or should I say, my squad were ordered to take our enemies attention while our main force work their way behind our enemy lines of defense. Sounds like a good strategy, but, it's a bad news for us!

Knowing that my squad members could probably be dead by now, I choose the worst best method available ; RUN! . Since each of us got seperated quite far and as a mercenary, we only need to concern for our own lives rather than others and most of the times, it helps. I possess the ability that surpassed an average human in terms of strength, speed, agility, concentration, stamina and life energy. So, I'll be just fine on my own if I don't encounter any nen user on our enemy side that is.

But on the battlefield, we never know which enemy or what kind of enemy, we might encounter. I might faced an opponent who's capable of using nen. That is why, I intend to hide my nen ability unless I faced an opponent that requires my nen ability to defeat them as I only use my nen ability when necessary.

As an experienced nen user as myself, its better to keep my identity a secret. But there is a time where we need to reveal ourself. Well that depends.

As I run across the street to get out of the open area, I stumbled across a guy with long white hair, wearing a white long sleeve turtle neck and he's wearing a tight long pant while hiding his face behind his hat. And this is terrible, because I can sense something bad from him. Something unusual or rather different than any normal human. THIS GUY CAN USE NEN!. Since this kind of encounter is quite normal for me but this time, its quite difference. This guy is different than the soldier I've faced in the past. This guy is way better than them, I can feel it. This guy is not an ordinary nen user. As the guy in front of me raising his hand, I immediately raise my Ren and start focusing on the guy.

He said "..Calm down, I've no quarrel with you." I reply "How can I know if you're not lying…". The moment of silent makes me think that the guy infront of me didn't do anything but just keeping his nen steady showing that he's not preparing to attack but for me, instead of being relax about that, I further increase my Ren strength in hope that, the guy know that I don't believe his words.

He said "I've no intention of fighting you." Again I said "How can I know if you're not lying…" but this time, I speak with higher voice. He then said "I'm searching for someone called Ging Freecs … do you know him?" he ask. I shake my head showing that I don't know him. But, actually that name is quite familiar and famous for every hunter who is in search for power and influence. Who don't know about one of the most powerful hunter in the world.

"Why do you ask me when you know the answer." I ask, he simply reply that he need as many information he could gather about Ging, stating that he need to find him as fast as he could. "Why do you search someone like him, in a place like this? .. this place is not even touch by any normal hunter unless you're prepare to die in the middle of a war between this two country.." He reply "I need to search every of his "scent" so that I will not missed out any clue he left for me, and the clue he left for me lead me here .."

After he said that, I hear a small footsteps, but after a few second, the sound of the footsteps getting louder, knowing that we're not actually safe if we just standing here. I quickly lower my Ren(since the risk of being found is likely high when using Ren) and said to him that we need to go somewhere safe RIGHT NOW. Kite nodded. And so, together, we run toward a nearby door that lead us toward a small restaurant.

After checking our current situation whether we're safe or not, I ask his name "What is your name?" he reply "My name's Kite and I'm a hunter…" "Mine is Ven, you can just call me Ven.." We chat a little bit after that introduction, we rest for awhile in the restaurant.

*** I never have thought, meeting him here would lead me to a future fill with despair,hope and somewhat unusual for me. ***


End file.
